


That'll Show Yuu

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Masterbation, Multiple Orgasms, RP, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Alma is mad horny but Kanda won't pay any attention to him so he goes and takes care of business himself.





	That'll Show Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot rp with my Kanda <3

“Yuuuuuu!!! Fuck me!” Alma begged and wriggled a little. He was trying to get Kanda's attention. He was horny and needed his long term boyfriend in more ways than one.

“Tch” Kanda ignored Alma's whining as he continued to work on the computer. He had a deadline to keep after all. Whatever Alma wanted it could wait. 

"Fine then Yuu, if you won't do it I'll just do it myself!" Alma said storming off too the bedroom. He wore girl's high school red spanks that showed his growing bulge and a white t shirt.

Alma went to his nightstand, leaving the door open, and got out lube and his good favorite vibrating pink dildo. He laid on the bed and made pitiful struggle noises as he tried to get off those tight red spanks.

Alma knew Kanda was stubborn and wouldn't come for him but he still wanted to put on a show. For who? Maybe just himself but he started moaning the instant his fingers touched his own length. Adding a little lube Alma began to slowly stroke himself. He sighed and mewed. It had been awhile since he had touched himself. Usually it was Yuu who touched him.

After a few more strokes Alma repositioned himself on the bed getting on all fours. He lubed up a couple of fingers and going to his own entrance he teased himself. "Oh Yuu..." He mumbled before slipping a slicked finger inside himself.

Alma waited a few moments getting used to the foreign object inside. Yuu's fingers were longer and calloused. He moaned a little as he began to move his finger quickly getting used to it. Alma added a second finger. He moved them quickly, scissoring himself and reaching as far as he could but his fingers were too short and chubby. Alma whimpered and muttered something about "stupid Yuu".

Once Alma was sufficiently stretched he grabbed his dildo and placed the tip at his entrance. He didn't waste time though and quickly had the whole thing inside him with a mewl and a sigh he turned it on low at first.

A shiver ran up Alma's spine and he moaned. Once he got used to the size and feel of his pink plastic dick he started moving it, in and out. He couldn't help but moan and whimper Yuu's name. Faster and faster, Alma moved it as best he could. His face was buried in the pillow as his other hand had a grip on his weeping member.

Alma though muffled began to yell louder and louder as he was coming close to his climax. "Oh Yuu! Yeah! Fuck me right there!" He begged to no one. "OH YUU!" Alma screamed his release into his hand. He turned off the dildo but left it inside of him as a waved of pleasure hit him.

He stayed like that for a while ass up in the air dildo having fallen out of him. Messy hands lay to the side of him. His head still smashed into the pillow as though he'd been plowed, though his face was turned to the side so he could breath. "There", he panted, "that'll show Yuu." He said making no sense. 

"Do you know how fucking hard it is to do a business call with you screaming from in here?!" Kanda slammed the door open, still dressed nicely for the Skype meeting. He loosened his tie and threw it aside with a dark and perhaps sadistic grin, raven hair cascading down around his shoulders as clothes were shed. The architect left a trail of clothing from the door to the bed, ending up in only his painfully tight boxer briefs. 

That same sadistic grin still played across his usually stoic features as hand knit in Alma's tousled hair to pull his attention up, while kneeling beside the spent man's shoulders.

Alma jumped when Kanda stormed the room. "Ack! Yuu?! So you did hear me?" He asked looking up at his lover's now naked body.

"Of course I fucking heard you. Lavi's down the block and he probably heard you over Moyashi!" He half growled, half hissed, leaning down into Alma's ear.

"Your lewd noises got to me. Now you have to fix it."

Alma blushed. "What do you want me to do Yuu?" He asked moving to put his arms underneath him again. Alma was still horny and would probably do anything Kanda wanted.

"You can start here." The raven replied, his hips rather close to his lover's face. His boxer briefs were painfully tight in all the right places, highlighting exactly what Alma had done to him. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Alma nodded and shifted again so how legs were more under him. He looked up into dark blue eyes as he pulled down Kanda's underwear. Looking back down he smirked. "I did this huh?"

Kanda made a murr of agreement, lips parting in a soft sigh of relief as the cloth slid away. His hips shifted, bucking lightly into the empty air.

"Now fix it." He practically commanded, ask the while running his fingers through Alma's tousled and unruly hair.

"Certainly Yuu." Alma smiled before taking Kanda's dick in his hands and placing his lips around the tip. He began to slowly stroke him while using his tongue in delicate ways. He was going to comply but he was going to do it slowly.

Kanda had a wonderful low rumble in his chest, fingers still running through violet hair. He wanted to rut into Alma's warm, talented mouth until he saw white but knew that wouldn't be much fun. Besides, his lover already had prepared himself and /that/ was the real work.   
Kanda was going to have fun this time.

Alma slowly bobbed his head working Kanda's whole length into his mouth. He had little gag reflex so this sort of thing became easy for him. Alma moaned as he started to work at a faster pace. What else did Yuu have in mind? He wondered.

That moan made Kanda's hips buck and fingers tighten in Alma's hair. "You should know better by now..." He trailed off, a bit breathless already. Alma knew exactly how to get him riled up, and more importantly, how to take care of it

Alma looked up at him with bright blue eyes, Kanda's length all the way in his mouth. "You wam me mfu keep going?" He asked.

"Quit talking and continue." He said sternly, moving his hips enough to force Alma to get the picture, but not enough - he hoped - to hurt his lover or his wonderfully talented mouth.

Alma understood and quickly went back to work. He was going to suck his lover dry tonight and drink every last drop. He was actually getting hard again himself. Kanda could always make him cum 2 or 3 times. Alma whimpered a little as he moved faster.

The low rumble in Kanda's throat remained, somewhere between a moan, a growl of pleasure and perhaps a hint of a feline's purr. His hair stuck to his sweating back and chest as Alma worked, said lover earning little hair tugs and a slow scratch up his back in reward.

Alma moaned letting go of Kanda's dick. "Ahhh! I didn't know... We were playing... rough Yuu." He panted out before he engulfed Kanda once more.

"your punishment for being so loud." The raven struggled to reply, wonderful warmth pooling in his stomach. He let Alma work a bit more before pulling back.

"Turn." Was all he said, a finger running under his lover's chin lightly.

Alma nodded and gladly did so. He turned on all fours once more. He was already stretched so they could skip the work and go to the fun. Alma wiggled his butt a little and giggled trying to get more of a reaction out of his boyfriend.

Kanda took the bait and smacked that wiggling ass hard, enough to make his whole hand tingle. He growled, failing to even find a condom in the mess Alma left. "I can't find one." He said suddenly, clearly frustrated.

Alma yelped but liked it. He was sure there was a handprint on his ass.

"Just put it in." Alma whined. It wasn't like they hadn't been seeing each other for years and they had been monogamous so there was nothing to worry about. Right?

Kanda turned red. Even through their years of dating, he'd never /not/ worn protection. It threw him off for a moment, before that same dark grin returned to his face. The raven knew he was clean, he'd been tested.

"You're a mess." He replied after coming back to his senses, running a finger along Alma's already stretched and abused entrance. He felt a bit of jealousy; the whining barista's favorite toy was bigger than Kanda was. He'd just have to prove bigger wasn't better!

Alma whined again. "Now you're just teasing Yuu!" Kanda was good at that. Making Alma so crazy he felt like jumping out of good own skin. "Just put it in." He said again begging for it. Alma needed to be sated.

"Eventually." He purred, pressing a finger against stretched muscle. It didn't take much for him to find Alma's prostate with just a single, slender finger and he grinned before pressing with a ferocious grin on his face.

"Yuu!" Alma gasped with a shiver down his spine. "Right there." He moaned beginning to pant. Why must Yuu always treat him so much? And why was he so good at it?

"Please Yuu, I need you inside me." He groaned out pitifully.

Kanda grinned hearing those pleas but didn't move, continuing to tease the desperate man. He purred, leaning down to ruthlessly bite Alma's hip, leaving a red mark and what would end up a hickey. "Mine." He growled, leaning up over his lover's scratched back.

Alma gasped and moaned. He blushed hearing that word. Kanda was possessive even if he rarely showed it. Most would say it's toxic but Alma felt special when Kanda would say things like that.

There was a time were the two were fighting so bad they thought to break up. But they eventually worked through it and we're now happy with their decision. 

Alma whimpered. "Please Yuu, fuck me!" He wiggled again.

Kanda shifted, running a cool finger down Alma's spine. He growled, giving the man another swat on his ass. "Mmhmm." he replied, moving to grab the lube again.

Alma practically writhed with lust. He needed this so bad. "Yuu I mean it... no more teasing." He panted out. He had gotten himself so worked up over being plowed that he had forgotten to breath.

Kanda drizzled a bit of lube over the writhing man's entrance, not like it was really needed. He slicked himself as well, hands grasping Alma's hips. Normally he preferred getting to see his lover's face but animalistic desire was flowing through his veins. 

Lining himself up, he plunged himself in to the hilt, a growled moan erupting from his chest.

Alma signed with a moan. Finally he was getting what he wanted. His hands gripped the sheets of the bed. Waiting barely a second before moving his hips to show he was ready.

Kanda was draped over Alma's back, drawing the stockier male up against his chest. An arm wrapped around his waist, fingers stroking an erect manhood mercilessly as he nibbled along Alma's shoulder. His thrusts were shallow, seeking Alma's prostate already. Kanda's fingers wrapped the base of his length, forbidding the violet-haired uke from climaxing too soon - Kanda was truly ruthless.

"Yuu... I can't... Take much more" Alma panted already feeling like he had to explode. He moved his hips to get just the right angle. Alma also tilted his head for Kanda to gain more access to his neck.

"You will." He said in Alma's ear, nibbling his brightly red flushed neck, leaving little marks here and there. Kanda held Alma against him, rocking back on his own heels. One hand toyed with a pert nipple, the other lovingly but relentlessly stroking the violet haired barista's length.

Alma continued to mewl and writhe from Kanda's kisses and touches. The long haired male knew just how to rile him up. "Fill me up Yuu... Please!" He kept begging for a release.

"You'll be so full you won't know what to do." He growled into Alma's ear, letting go of the mewling male's length. His hips pushed Alma back down into the bed and Kanda began to thrust in earnest, holding hips and pounding him right into the mattress.

Alma's face was buried into the pillow, his cries were muffled each time Kanda went in and out of him. His hands clutched at the messy bed sheets. "Yuu! I'm gonna cum!"

Kanda was draped over Alma's back, sweat clinging to their skin and raven hair in a tangled mess all around them. The architect growled, nipping at the other man's ear and the nape of his neck, ending up leaving a bite mark there for good measure.

"You better." He purred, licking up the back of Alma's neck, barely able to focus on anything but what he /felt/.

"Ah, AH AHHHH YUUUUUU!!!" Alma screamed as he came, making a mess of himself. He could feel himself tighten around Kanda waiting to be filled with his seed.

It only took a few erratic bucks to his hips for Kanda to finish, growling as he climaxed. His fingers were white knuckled in Alma's hips, face buried in sweaty and bite-marked back.

Alma collapsed, shaking from the orgasm. That was definitely better than when he was just on his own. "Yuu... Thank you." He managed to finally say after he had caught his breath and stopped panting.

Kanda shifted to withdraw from Alma, flopping rather pathetically against his lover. He was still trying to catch his breath, burying his face in a marked up neck. "Your fault." He mumbled.

Alma just smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend. "I love you." He said quietly, his voice a little hoarse from screaming.

Kanda peppered Alma's face with light and sloppy kisses, working down to his throat to lovingly pay him attention. He didn't say anything at first, far more a show by action kind of man.

Alma soon fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was spent from his night's activities, but was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
